Future Kub (Blocktopia Series)
Future Kub Future Kub (未来カブ Mirai kabu; Future Kub) Is the Future Version of the Character "Kubbi" and is a Very Important Character to the Series as a Whole. General Description Apperance Future Kub is a Light Blue cat wearing an Eyepatch. The Tail also get's Darker. Personality Future Kub doesn't even have a Personality or doesn't even know what it is. So, She made one up. It's called the Cursed Personality. It combines all of the Previous Personalities into one big Personality. Roles in the Series Kubbitopia After Kubbi Defeats the Darkest Lord Ixol, The Dark Curse comes out of the Amulet. Great Sage Ixol stops the Curse before it's too late. He then tells Kubbi the Backstory of this curse. Knowing the Story, Kubbi attempts to save the Curse. Then, Future Kub was Made. Blocktopia After her Reveal, She became a Temporary Party Member for Mrblock28 and the rest of his Teammates in the Post-Game of Blocktopia. Other than that though, She had a Secret Song for Mrblock28 when he Finally Defeated the Dark Sun. Voicetopia In the game, She was a Minor Character that didn't serve any real purpose at all. But in the Story that went with it? Now that's another Story. Future Kub helped The Voice after each world. She even had a Tower right next to Recon Castle That Totally isn't the Villains Tower. '''That castle is Distortion Tower. Home to Future Kub, Psycho Lurantis, Yuricorn and Eventually Olive and PAlossAnd. Anyway, Later at the end of Chapter 4, SMG4 get's Possesed by the Dark Curse and becomes Future Kub 64. A fusion between Future Kub and SMG4. Also, Future Kub has been turned into a Potato. Then in Chapter 5 Part 4, Dr. Fox shows up out of No where and turns Future Kub back into herself with some Hacking. Sometime later, after The Voice's Mission was over, Psycho Lurantis made a Group called "The Sinister Glitches" with Future Kub as his Assistant. Blocktopia Version II Future Kub was now a Permanent Party Member on Mrblock28's Team. She was the last Party Member Mrblock28 got in Necksdor. Sometime Later, she got her face Stolen by something called The Ultrarock. Luckily, Mrblock28 got her Face Back just in time. Skills Backstory It is Reveiled in Voicetopia Chapter 5 Part 3, that she was Experimented on in the Sterile Plant 2.0, She was just a Normal Kitten until a Dark Curse went into her Eye and it couldn't get out. That's why she wears the Eyepatch all the time. Origin Her Origin was Based off of a Vinesause Video Where Vinesause does the Same thing to the Dark Curse, making it himself but with a V mouth. I did the same thing where the Curse was just a Blue Version of my Main Character. (Kubbi) The Colour I chose for her was not Random. It was actually a Differently Coloured Kubbi an one of the Quizes the Quizmaster gave me. Quotes When The Voice get's to Distortion Tower for the First Time '''The Voice: What? Here Again? Future Kub: Oh. You'd be Surpirsed... The Voice: What? Where? Who are you? Future Kub: I'm Future Kub. That happy go Lucky Ball with a Bloody Horn is Yuricorn and that Purple Mantis is Psycho Lurantis. Yuricorn: AND TOGETHER WE ARE--- Future Kub: Ssshhhh... Not now Yuricorn... Yuricorn: Okay... :3 When Future Kub is a Potato The Voice: I also have something as well! Repliking: Oh no! Who is that? Future Kubotato: I'm a Potato thanks to the Script being Broken. Not to mention SMG4 Turning Evil. Repliking: Oh... OH NO!!! NOT SMG4!!!! HE WAS THE GREAT SAGE!!!!! OH THE HUMANITY!!!!! When you Pirate / Hack The Game or Switch any of the Versions in the Middle of doing Something on another. 'Future Kub: '........ 'Future Kub: '........ 'Future Kub: '........Um........ 'Future Kub: '........ 'Future Kub: '........ 'Future Kub: '........So........ You know how like, you Corrupted the game........ Or something........? 'Future Kub: '........ 'Future Kub: '........ 'Future Kub: '........ Well........ I-- I'm afraid I'll have to delete your Save File........ Even if you got very far into the game........ 'Future Kub: '........ 'Future Kub: '........ 'Future Kub: '*Sigh* You did this to yourself........ (The game is then Deleted. If there isn't any save data, the 3DS Shuts Itself off.) Trivia * She is the only Character to have the new Cursed Personality. * Punished Reality is Identical to the Pokemon Move Perish Song. * The Move "Worship" is a Refrence to how the Egyptions used to Worship Cats. * Future Kub, Along with Papyrus are the only Playable Characters (That Aren't Villains) to Appear in all 4 Games. * Future Kub is just one big Reference to Monika from DDLC. She can even hop between Different Dimentions and Travel through Time and Space. * Future Kub Getting Turned into a Potato and SMG4 Becoming the Main Villain of Voicetopia is a Direct refrence to what Happens in P0RTAL 2, where the Same thing Happened. * There is an Unused Scene where Cappy tries to get The Voice out of the Pit. It was unused due to me Forgetting about it. * Future Kub's Speech when you Pirate / Hack the Game in Any way is Similar to Monika's Speech at the end of DDLC Right before the Song. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Mrblock28 Category:Blocktopia Category:Blocktopia Version II Category:Kubbitopia Category:Voicetopia Category:Teammates